Telltale The Walking Dead: A Different Road
by NeoTyson
Summary: My version alternative story of the game Walking dead if Lilly never pull the trigger. Base off the video game so expect spoilers
1. Season 1 intro Episode 1-2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything telltale or anything I borrowed from other media

**Intro**

Lee Everett P.O.V

My name is Lee Everett. I'm a 35-year-old who is a former professor that taught history for six years at the University of Georgia. I had a mother, father and a brother who worked at the family's pharmacy in Macon, Georgia my hometown. There is a lot of other stuff about me that involves my current situation that I am in but I'm not talking about that part. What I will do is get you up to speed on what has happen up to now. For starters, I was supposed to be heading to jail not to long ago until I got into a very bad car accident since the police officer didn't know to drive and talk at the same time. I took a bad hit as the car flip over into the woods causing me to go unconscious. As soon as I woke up, I look around to see where I was at only to feel pain in my left leg and was still handcuff. So I made my way out of the car to find the police officer dead only to come back alive and attack me like a zombie. I manage to get his gun and shoot him which was sorta a big mistake because it attracted more of them which later I call them walkers.

I was able to escape and that is when I met this young 8-year-old girl name Clementine who was all alone in her little treehouse. Turns out her parents went to Savannah and has not come back since. ThoughI have an idea on why they haven't return I didn't want to jump to conclusion and decide it to take her with me so she will safe and maybe find her parents. From there we met a guy name Shawn who took us to his father farm. From there, his dad Hershel was able to patch up my leg and allow us to stay the night with them.

The next day me and Clementine met a family that consist of Kenny, his wife Katjaa, and his son Duck who was also at the farm. Kenny seem cool considering he offer us a ride but he's definitely a "looks after his family first" type of guy which I will explain what I mean in a bit. His wife Katjaa is very nice and got along with Clementine well and Duck... well as Kenny said nothing really bothers him which is how he got the name Duck. Things seem peaceful until a group of walkers evaded the farm. Shawn got stuck on the tractor with Duck got caught by a walker. Now as I said earlier Kenny is a family comes first guy, this was proven when I ask him to help me save Shawn after we save Duck but instead of helping me he just took Duck and ran off which cause a walker to kill Shawn. Of course his dad Hershel was very upset at Kenny since before Shawn died he mention that I was the only one who try to save him. I defended Kenny because I understand that he just wanted his son safe but that didn't make Hershel feel any better as he force us out of his farm, so with that we got into Kenny's truck and left.

As we head to Macon, Georgia, the truck ran out of gas so we got out to see can we get some help. We stumble upon a whole bunch of walkers and if it wasn't for a former news reporter name Carley and guy name Glenn we would be dead right then and there. At this point we met up with the rest of their group that feature Doug (an IT technician), Lilly (whose part of the air force) and her cranking ass father Larry (a retired commander) at a drug store (turn outs that it was the one my family own but the group wasn't aware of that). We had a rough start with meeting this group but when Larry suddenly suffer a heart attack, we was able to come together and get him the pills that he needed and got to know each other better. During our time in the drug store, I was able to get a better understanding of the other people I was with.

Kenny and I became real good friends after I help save his son twice and I became like family to him and Katjaa. Carley is very good with using a gun so that made her a great person to have around. She also figure out who I was and promise not to tell anyone which made me feel I could trust her, also it seems she had a crush on Doug who at one point save her from being attack by walkers. Doug is very smart and we hit it off rather well and hinted that he has a crush on Carley. Glenn is kinda like me as we both have that kindhearted sense of humanity and outgoing bravery though he left the group to find out what happen to his friends. Larry I can't stand him, even now I can't understand why he acts like the way he does and come to find out that he also knows my secret talk about F my life. Then theirs Lilly, she can come across bossy and has her a little of her dads temper but she lately has shown a softer side towards me another side where we share each others views which led to us having respect for each other. Lastly but certainly not least is Clementine, she became like a daughter figure to me. Though I'm not her dad I try to act and teach her things like one. Since the world is now different and that she wouldn't be able to live like a normal kid I have started teaching her about decisions she would have to make and being somewhat honest to her about my past which she seem okay with so far.

Back to my story. Once we got the pills for Larry, we had to leave for the walkers was able to find a way to break in. When I was about to leave Larry punch me in the face out of nowhere knocking me on the ground where I could had been kill but thankfully Kenny came to save me. At this point we head to our new hideout which was a motel inn (Glenn left when we made it there but we later had Mark who gave us a lot of food and stay with us later) and stay there for a while. After three-month as usual peace didn't last in our group since a power struggle between Kenny and Lilly began.

During our time at the motel, Kenny and Lilly begin to argue about how things run in our group. Kenny felt that Lilly shouldn't lead and we should do things our own way while Lilly thinks we need to stick together and have someone keep control of the group. Though she is extreme at times and her father actions don't help make our life easier, I feel Lilly is doing a fine job being the leader. With Lilly as leader, she makes sure that everyone gets a fair chance at food and tries to make the best decisions when it comes to the group. I get where Kenny is coming from but it seem like he's more about making sure his family is okay since he talks about leaving in his R.V anyways. Rumor had it that some people wanted me as leader but I don't have the best experience as Lilly and Kenny would expect me to make sure I look out for his family more than the others.

However a sight hope came today when two brothers Andrew and Danny came to offer us a deal asking that if we give them gas for their generator they will give us food in return. We all agree to the terms so me, Carley and our new members Ben (a high school student) and Mark (like Lilly was part of the air force) set out to see if the brother's place was as a good as they say. Things turn from bad to worse as we got there. For one Mark got injury when he got shot with an arrow from a group of bandits, then come to find out that the brothers and their mom are cannibals and ended up capturing us as soon as I found out that they was going to feed us Mark's legs. Now you are now up to date since the last thing I remember was being knock out by one of the brothers and now I hear yelling, time to see whats going on.

* * *

Choices that I pick from episode 1

**Lied or tell the truth to hershel?**

Told him the truth

**Who did you save first?**

Saved duck

**Who did you side with?**

Sided with Kenny

**Did you give Irene the gun?**

Gave her the gun

**Who did you saved?**

Saved Carley (in this story both Carley and Doug was save)

Choices that I pick from episode 2

**Who the 4 people I give food to**

Clementine, Duck, Kenny, Lilly

**Who chopped off David's leg?**

Left David to die

**Who shot Jolene?**

Waited until Danny shot her **  
**


	2. Chapter 1 from Episode 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything telltale or anything I borrowed from other media

* * *

Chapter 1 From episode 2

Lee P.O.V

_"_Ughh... why am I hearing so much yelling... sounds like Larry.. Lilly... and Kenny." I said to my self as I felt my self waking up and hearing yelling in some room. As my vision started to become clear, I notice we were in some room that look like a storage room.

"Lee!?" said the voice of Clementime that got me fully awake as she came over to me.

"It-it was a person! They tried to make us eat a person!" Clementine told me in a shock tone.

"But you didn't do it.." I said to her trying to calm her down. The last thing I want her to think it's that by eating human meat that she would be a walker.

"No." She answer but she was cut off by Larry who yell, "Well the rest of us did! If you haven't dragged your feet.." I so wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

"Come on dad now is not the time." The voice of Lilly said. She looks like she has thrown up a bit but who could blame her or anyone who ate that food.

As much as I want to check on Lilly and Kenny I need to make sure Clementine is okay first. "You okay Clementine? They.. didn't hurt you did they?" I ask her.

"No.." She answer in a soft voice. I can tell that she was still shaken up by what happen and hearing Larry yell the whole time isn't helping ether.

"Lee those psychos have my family and we stuck here in a damn meat locker! We got to get the *uck out of here!" said the voice of Kenny. Oh great here comes Larry.

"This damn thumbsucker was the one who brought us here!" Larry yell at me. He's acting like I knew that the family were cannibals and that I wanted them to eat us alive like seriously what else is he going to blame me for.

"Will you just shut the *uck up!? Kenny yell back at him. I don't know if he was coming for my defense or just got tired of hearing Larry's fat mouth but I know sitting on the ground is not going to help us get out of the situation that we are currently in.

"I'm scared." Clementine told me as I got up.

"Don't be. Its going to be okay... Im going to find us a way out of here.." I reassure her. Now its time to see if we can find a way out, but Larry really needs to chill out. Maybe Lilly can try to get him calm since he listen to her more than any of us anyways.

"Lilly how you holding up?" I ask her putting my hand on her shoulder. She looks at me and answer in a sick tone, "Trying my best to get over the fact that we was serve human meat."

"I know and I'm going to try to find us a way out of here but you need to get your dad to calm down. His yelling is not making things easier." I told her in a concern voice. She nods at me understanding where I was coming from.

"Dad stop!" She try telling him but he just keeps yelling and banging on the door like they are going to listen to him. Well I might as well try to stop him even though it most likely won't work.

"Come on Larry. Do you really want to get their attention while we are trying to find a way out?" I ask him in a reasonable voice.

"Yea, I wanna attract their attention so I can *ucking kill them!" He shot back at me while continuing to bang on the door. As much as I want to punch him in the mouth the last thing I need is to cause more problems.

"Larry I get it you angry but you have to..." As I'm trying to get him to stop he just cut me off.

"Who the hell you think you are giving me demands!? Its bad enough you refuse to give me any food back at the motor lodge, then you get us trap here, and now you telling me what to do!? Larry ask me sounding like he was getting furious.

"We have our differences yes but that had nothing to do with whats going now!" I told him hoping that he would understand where I am coming from.

"Oh I believe it does, regardless if it don't we are stuck in this room together and I plan to be around long after you are gone. So if you turn... I will be the one to put the axe through your skull." He tells me in a low tone. I get it that he hates me and I don't care for him but it wouldn't make me happy if he was the one to turn. How could he have that much hate for me?

"Dad!" Lilly yell at a loud tone. I was hoping she wasn't listening to our conversation but I think she is just as much shock as I am by the way he was acting towards me.

"Whatever you feel about you need to not think about right now, I'm not your enemy Larry." I again try to reason with him.

"Don't even try to act innocent. Lets not forget I know your secret." He whispers to me to where Lilly couldn't hear him and goes back banging on the door. I decided than it was better to just leave him alone and focus on getting out of here. Me, Clementine, and Kenny try to find someone way to ether break through the door or another way out.

"Dad you can't..." Lilly was trying to tell her dad to stop yelling but Larry grab his chest and fell down.

As we was shock by what just happen, Lilly goes to check on her father. "He's not breathing, I think he had a heart attack." She said as she starts giving him cpr.

"*ish! Is he dead?" Kenny ask with a concern look on his face.

"He's not dead! Somebody help me!" Lilly shot back.

"If he's dead..." Kenny said as if he was in deep thought. "What you getting at Kenny?" I ask him.

"He's not dead!" Lilly said again but you could tell that there was a possibility that he was.

"You know what has to happen Lee...Think about it you seen what happen to that guy at the motor inn. How fast he turned." Kenny began to say what was on his mind which I started not liking what I was hearing.

"What are you saying?" Lilly ask still trying cpr on him.

"Lilly I'm sorry. I'm truly am, but in a few min we are going to be stuck here with a 6-foot-four, 300 pound, seriously pissed off dead guy." Kenny tells us.

"*uck you! We can bring him back! LEE!" Lilly yell at us.

I get where Kenny is coming from but how do we actually know he's dead. It would be straight up murder if he wasn't and its like Kenny is not even trying to give him a chance.

"We'll mourn him later. Right now, we have to keep him from coming back." Kenny tells us implying that we kill him now

"Nooo!" Clementine yell, I for got she was watching all this which is something I wish she didn't see.

"Dammit Kenny! He's not dead!" Lilly told Kenny trying to get him stop being negative.

"My thoughts went back to when Duck was cover in blood and Larry thought he was bit but with time we was able to prove that he wasn't. Who am I not to give Larry the same chance first." Lee said to his self.

"We can't kill if he's not dead Kenny!" I said to him hoping he would be reasonable.

"You remember how hard it was for you to get monster off of Katjaa? And Larry is twice his size. Its him or us! Remember what Ben said: We gotta destroy the brain." Kenny tells me like he seriously believe that Larry has no chance of living. "Come on Lee you know I'm right about this you got to have my back on this!" Kenny pleads to me

"Lee I need you! Please help me!" Lilly also pleads to me and now I left with a choice to ether help try Lilly or help Kenny kill Larry.

No matter how much I don't like Larry, that's not fair to just kill him when we don't know that we can help him. I can't let my past make me who I am now and if I kill him like this then my past does define me.

"I'm sorry Kenny.." I tell him as I go to help Lilly.

"Lee?" Kenny call for me but I wasn't hearing it.

"Is he breathing at all?" I ask her.

"No, no I don't think so." Lilly answer me so I decide to take over.

"Okay, let me try. You just keep checking for a pulse." I told her not being aware of what Kenny was doing.

"Come on Larry 1...2...3...4...5...6.." I started counting down but Kenny was yelling at me in the process.

"Are you stupid!? He's going to turn! You putting us all in risk, you son of a bitch. You're *ucking worthless, Lee." Kenny tells me but I was to busy working on Larry that I fail to see the...

*BAM*

"As it was time stood still... everyone turn to look at Larry's face that had a heavy box of salt lick on top of him. At this moment Larry is now dead with no way of becoming a walker." Lee said to his self.

"NOOOOOOO!" Lilly scream as she started crying which I never thought I would see from her. All sudden I had rage built inside of me as I turn at Kenny who look like he was okay with what he just did.

"Kenny what the *uck man?!" I yell at him demanding for an answer.

"I'm sorry but it had to be done." Kenny tells me. I was not going to take that for an answer.

"You don't know that!" I yell back at him still couldn't believe he did what he did.

"Yes I do Lee! And so do you! I was counting on you man." Kenny said but that only made me even more piss to the point I was getting ready to punch him until I heard Clementine start to cry. Theirs no telling how seeing Larry die like that is going to effect her.

I turn away from him to calm my self down so I can make her feel better as Kenny goes to Lilly saying, "I'm sorry I know.." but she cuts him off saying, "Don't you dare touch me!

"I know Lilly is in rough shape right now but Clementine comes first and I need to make sure she's okay first. Then I will check on Lilly, and Kenny can just be Kenny for all I care." Lee said to his self.

"Are you okay?" I ask while kneeling down in front of her wiping her tears from her face.

"Is it over?" She ask me with a very sad look on her face.

"Yes for now... But we still need to find a way out of here." I told her and giving her a hug to let her know it will be okay.

"Listen I'm going to check on Lilly than I will find us a way out of here. If you find anything let me know okay?" I ask Clementine.

"Okay I will." She answer me in a way of showing me that she was going to be strong.

"Now that I got her calm, how am I going to help Lilly? This will be tougher since she had to witness her own father dying like that." Lee said to his self.

"He was still alive, Lee. He was still alive..." Lilly tells me in a low tone. She look defeated and I don't blame her, no one should lose someone important to them that way.

"Larry was... is a good father. I know me and him haven't seen eye-to-eye but I can't never say he didn't love his daughter." I said to her hoping she would feel somewhat better to help me find a way out of here. "Kenny well he made bad call. It was premature, for sure, but he was trying to keep us safe." I try explaining to her but I can tell she wasn't trying to hear about Kenny right now.

"Bull*hit. If it was his wife with the heart attack he would not make a call like that. I bet if it was me and you in my dad's position he wouldn't hesitate to kill us if it met saving his family." Lilly tells me in a more anger tone. What she said was true, Kenny is a family man and I get that he made the call to save his family like who wouldn't but this wasn't the way and he should had waited to make sure he was confirm dead just like he wanted time to confirm that Duck was not bitten.

I got up to let her grieve some more as I look at the air conditioner and thought of an idea.

"There ought to be an air duck behind this unit... maybe big enough for one of us to fit through it." I told the others in general. Kenny ignore me, Lilly was still with her dad, so that left Clementine (who volunteer) to go in once we get the screws off. I figure we use a coin to take the screws off but no one had any on them well except maybe one person.

I kneel beside Lilly to ask her a tough question. "*Sigh* God knows you need all the time to grieve for your father which is why what I am about to ask might make you uncomfortable. Back at the motor inn, Larry used to talk about how he kept spare change in his pocket. If I can get the coins I can use them to take the screws off and could get us out of here."

She look at me as she process what I was trying to ask her for. "What do you want? My blessing to loot his corpse?" She ask out of anger.

"Your permission." I answer her softy which seem to calm her down.

"Do what you have to do." She said.

I went in gently inside his pocket and was able to find his wallet that held a few coins that I need. I then gently put the wallet back in Larry's pocket out of respect for Lilly and got the screws off. Clementine bravely made her way inside the conditioner to the other side and was able to open the door without being caught. I let her know that she did a great job as Kenny just made his way out to find Katjaa and Duck. That left me with Lilly and Clementine in the room.

"I'm sorry Lilly, but we can't stay here... we need to go." I told Lilly.

"I know. I just need a minute to say goodbye." She told me which was understandable but she spoke again saying, "Hey. Me and you are good. Okay?"

At that moment I was okay just by hearing that, I know lately me and Lilly got closer and I just want her to know that I'm here for her. I went over and hug her tightly letting her know how I feel and she hug me back letting me know she understands. All of sudden we heard screaming coming from the barn.

"What the hell did Kenny do!?" I question knowing I better go after him.

Lilly than whisper in my ear saying, "I will behind you, be careful Lee." We let go of each other as I told Clementine to watch for Lilly until she's ready to go.

When I got to the front of the barn, I couldn't believe what I saw. One of the brothers Danny got caught in a bear trap with Kenny nowhere to be found. I got a pitchfork and aim it at him.

"What the hell happen to you and where is Kenny!?" I question him demanding an answer.

"Your friend got balls I give him that, he snuck behind and push me into this trap screaming about his family. I don't know where he went after that but he's has a death wish if he thinks he can beat my brother." Danny answer with an evil smile on his face which really made me angry about what his family almost did to us and killing Mark. I was getting upset to where I didn't notice Lilly nor Clementine coming towards me.

"Cannibalism is not the answer! Aren't the walkers eating enough of us!?" I question him again but was not expecting the answer that I wanted.

"You got to keep me alive! If you kill me, the meat gets tainted! You can't eat it!" He tells me which really made me want to kill for the way his mindset is acting, that's when an old vision from my past pop up which help me I make my decision.

"This is NOT how the world works now! You won't make me kill you!" I yell as I thrown the pitchfork on the ground making a shock look come on Danny's face. I took a min to catch my breath as I turn my head to see both Lilly and Clementine with both looks of approval of my actions. Seeing them made me calm down as I gave the two a group hug. After the hug I turn towards the house remembering that this was far from over.

"Go. I will cover you." Lilly said to me. I gave her and Clementine a nod as I made my way to the house giving them one last look before I left.

While taking the back way to the house, I ran into Carey, and the new guy Ben along the way (Doug was at the hotel standing guard). I gave them the quick version of what happen and we came up with a quick friend to get them over the fence. I was able to get inside the house to save Katjaa by getting the brother's mom Brenda distracted enough to get attack by Mark (who was now a walker). After that, I met up with Kenny who got shot by Andy trying to save Duck. Trying to calm Andy down, Carley made it just in time to shoot Andy by his ear and that's when me and him started fighting. He got the upper hand on me and started dragging me towards the fence that was now power up and nearly killing me. Before that happen though I saw Lilly from a distance and yell for help which trigger to shoot Andy with her gun and saving me. As the group got back together Andy wanted me to finish him off but I wasn't going to kill him for he wasn't worth it and we made our way out back to the inn.

"Hey Lee, we would say sorry for leaving the hotel unattended, but you know." Carley said to me as we was walking back home.

"I'm glad you show up when you did. If you hadn't taken that shot at Andy, we might not have made it out of there." I told her letting her know she didn't have to apologize for helping us.

I notice Kenny stop with his family, he still must be feeling the effects of that gunshot.

"Hon, go on ahead and give me and Lee a second?" Kenny said to Katjaa as I walk towards them. I really do not have much to say to Kenny at this moment.

"There's going to be fallout." He tells me and we both know why.

I respond to him saying, "For killing Lilly's dad? Yea, I would imagine so."

"What do you think?" he asks me. I was not going to sugarcoat how I feel about the issue.

"You are no hero. You destroyed two lives in that meat locker." I said to him. He starts to walk away but I wasn't done with what I had to him. "Kenny, you are not bad man and I know you just want to protect your family. But how do you think this is going to effect the group now? I ask him yet he walks away without saying a word but his face had guilt written all it.

Clementine walk towards me so I told her to stay close to me. She stops and ask me, "Lee are those bad people dead?"

I chose to be direct with her. "Yes. Walkers probably got them. They were very bad people and were punished for it." I said to her.

"Okay." She respond in an understanding tone. If anything ever happens to me I don't want her growing up thinking the world is not different now so I need to prepare her for stuff that she might come up against.

At that moment we all saw a lit up car that was left open. I went to see if there were any strangers by it but the car looks abandon fill with a lot of stuff like food and supplies.

"This food can save all of us." Katjaa said as the group look at the stuff.

"Not all of us." Lilly said while looking at Kenny. Kenny just grumble as Duck look at him with concern.

"Look we don't know if these people are dead." Ben said.

"If they come back, then we're just monsters who came out of the woods and ruined their lives." Lilly told group. She does have a point who are we to just take someone stuff like that.

"This stuff isn't ours." Clementine voice her opinion.

"Dad who stuff is this?" Duck ask his dad.

"Don't worry about it Duck, its ours now." Kenny answer with a smirk with Katjaa chime in saying, "It's abandon, Ducky don't worry."

"Well what if it's not?" Clementine ask the group getting their attention. What if it is not abandon? What if it is someones?" She asked with sadness in her tone.

It's funny (in a good way) how a little girl is still going by her morals in a world where most people don't go by them anymore. We need people like her in this dark world and who would I be setting a bad example to her by trying to convince her to start stealing from people and plus we don't know who these people are for they could be bandits and that's the last thing we need to deal with.

I kneel to her with a smile saying, "You're right. We shouldn't take this." This didn't seat well with Kenny at all.

"What?! Did you get some meal back there the rest of us missed out on?! We have to take this stuff." He claims.

"You just on a roll today aren't you?" I ask Kenny.

"What you trying to say?" Kenny ask back which he knew what I meant.

"After what you pull today you know damn well..." I was about to snap on Kenny right then and there but I felt a light touch on my shoulder that came from Lilly letting me know it's not worth it. So I took the keys that I found in the car and threw it at him.

"Stealing that stuff is on y'all hands not mines." I told Kenny and the group. They didn't care and went on to take the stuff anyway. Clementine held on to my hand as Lilly laid her head on my shoulder waiting for the group to get what they need.

Heading home I made up my mind that I was going to protect and be there for Clementine & Lilly and do what I feel is right while this group last.

* * *

Author Note: Well this is officially the first chapter. I feel like this was a waste of chapter and I should had started from episode 3 but then I feel it would had been rush doing that and you have somewhat of an idea of the relationships are like in the group and for those who have play the game get someone an understanding in what happen. The next few chapters will be the turning point on which I take a different route in the story leading on to the current season 2 episodes. Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Choices that I pick from episode 2**

**Who the 4 people I give food to**

Clementine, Duck, Kenny, Lilly

**Who chopped off David's leg?**

Left David to die

**Who shot Jolene?**

Waited until Danny shot her

**Did you help Kenny kill Larry?**

Tried to revive Larry

**Danny's fate?**

Spared Danny

**Andy's fate?**

Spared Andy

**Did you take the supplies?**

Left the supplies


	3. Chapter 2 from episode 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything telltale or anything I borrowed from other media

Chapter 2 from episode 3

Lee P.O.V

_"Well its been a full week since we escape that crazy farm. Since then our group continue to use the Travelier Motel for shelter, now that they decided to obtained more supplies from the back of the abandoned car. Right now I'm currently searching for more supplies along side Kenny, who hasn't been on the same page as me lately. We hurry inside the town to keep from being caught by walkers and hope we don't run into trouble along the way."_

"Looks like this is our lucky day." Kenny claims since there were no walkers in the area.

"Maybe, they tend to take us by surprise." I respond to him. Though we still haven't resolve the issues that we have against each other I still try to keep peace for Clementine but it sometimes work.

"Yea well, the less I see, then the happier I am." He smirks as we continue down the road quietly. We start looking inside buildings to see any signs of supplies but so far the rooms were empty. I also notice that Kenny kept rubbing his side where he was shot at. Its surprising how he mange to just brush the pain off but then again he seems to brush a lot of things off if its not concerning him and his family.

"You made up your mind yet?" He suddenly asks me.

"What are you talking about?" I ask back knowing full well what he meant but I wasn't in the mood to talk about the subject.

He rolls his eyes at me and said, "When it comes to the getting the hell out of Macon. I bet you're in the lets say in the camp, considering I been pushing everyone to leave."

_Kenny really gets on my nerve with that question. Yes at some point we do need to find another place to stay but we also don't need to just rush out there and expect to just know where we going. We need a plan but Kenny plan is making sure his family is okay more than anything. Yea I made Lilly & Clem my family but I still care about the opinions of Carley, Doug, and the new guy Ben and try to look out for them as well._

"So you stay with Lilly, then? And Carley and Doug stick with you because you found some way to save the two love birds that one time, and I get stuck with Ben? That gangly *hit for brains?" Kenny shot back at my suggestion. I can tell he really didn't like the idea because he mutters "Split up. Hmmmp" to his self.

"Well he damn I was just giving you an idea since your quick to want to leave." I told him as we kept walking until we stop near a local pharmacy.

"Okay, just like last time. Other the rig, into the pharmacy, and scrape together supplies are left." Kenny announce the plan we use last time to get inside.

"We didn't leave much in there." I remind him. Last time we got a lot of stuff in the pharmacy.

"We're out of options. Somethin's better than nothin'." He said walking towards the half broken ladder. Kenny begins climbing the ladder but again I notice he rubs his side again while I kept watch making sure we are not in danger.

At that moment I heard a crack sound follow by Kenny saying, "*hit. The ladder's come lose, so I'm not sure how many trips she's got in her."

_Noticing the ladder was coming off the truck, I around to see if I can use something else to get on top of the truck. The only thing really useful is a jeep but I bet it didn't have gas in it nor the key to drive it. Luckily there is a winch in the front so I can hook it up to the truck and pull the jeep that way._

"Lilly still not doing good huh?" Kenny ask in concern which I doubt he really care about how she been feeling lately.

"She'll be fine. Just taking it one step at a time." I answer still pulling on the cable.

Kenny seem shock by my answer. "If you say so. You're the only one who she seem to give a damn about anymore. Well you and Clem."

_As much as I would bring up the fact that her father was slaughter by him, this wasn't the time to start a fight. Now that I think of it me and Lilly have gotten closer in that one week especially how she trust me with a lot of stuff about her. Wow I really care for Lilly a lot more than I thought._

"You think Clem is still upset with me for taking the stuff out of the car last week?" Kenny asks me after the jeep made its way to the truck.

"I don't know Kenny what do you think?" I sarcastically ask back getting on top of the jeep.

"Christ, I heard your opinion. What's done is done." He answer angrily but calms down. "Duck was asking about that guy at Hershel's farm last night."

"Really? I wasn't sure it phased him." I said wondering what would make Duck ask about that.

"Of course it did." Kenny mutter under his breath.

"Well it was a scary situation for him; Shawn dying and all." I explain to Kenny the best I could.

"I'm just worried he'll always think it was his fault." Kenny tells me right before he extends his hand to help me up.

"You sure you're up to this?" I ask him because Im not sure his body has recover 100% yet.

"Lee I'm fine. I got this. Gimme your hand." He claims.

_Well here we go._

I jump up to catch his hand, but as he starts lifting me up his side began to hurt and drops me on the jeep causing a loud sound to occur. As if time stood still, me and Kenny both look around the area thinking we need to get out of here fast.

"What the hell happen! You just said you could handle this!" I quietly yell at Kenny. Only he knows the limit his body has so he should had just said he wasn't able to do it instead of being mr. tough guy.

"Have you ever been shot before? I'm sorry, christ. You'd think you-" We both was now cut off my a loud scream coming from behind us.

_We see a woman, who looks in bad shape, running from a group of walkers. She gets surrounded by the walkers and gets bit by one of them but because she keeps panicking and screaming she kept drawing more of them to her. Kenny suggest leaving her be so she can distract the walkers while we grab more supplies. To his disappointment, I decide to put her out of misery because no one deserve that fate and that basically murdering her. We hurry inside the store and grab all the supplies we could before the army of walkers could break in. After grabbing everything we could, me and Kenny made a run for it only for a group of walkers breaking through the room, slamming one of the doors on top of me. I yell for Kenny to help but he just stood there like he was thinking should he help or not. Somehow I was able to push the door off of me giving Kenny an anger glare while we made our escape._

* * *

*Back at the motor in*

Me and Kenny made it back to the motor in safely but not said a word to each other on the way back. It's like if I don't take Kenny side he leaves me high and dry.

"Your back!" yell the voice from my sweet pea Clementine. Seeing her always seem to help me be in a better mood. "Ben found some stickers in a drawer and I put them on my walkie."

I thought it was cute that she's able to have some time of being a kid. Lord knows its hard to when its hell on earth now.

"Hey sweet pea. That's neat, I'll find you in a minute." I hate to cut her off but I need to report to Lilly about the supplies we got. Clem when back to playing as I met back up with Kenny knocking on Lilly's door.

She opens the door and gives me a hug with Kenny rolling his eyes saying, "Aww she miss her man."

She breaks the hug asking Kenny "what you get?" with Kenny responding in a sarcastic tone, "I'm fine by the way."

"We got a lot of stuff that pretty much was left." I answer ignoring Kenny's comment and giving her the book bag of supplies.

Taking the book bag, Lilly goes searching through the bag to check out the stuff which puts a smile on her face that I lov.. I mean like seeing.

"Nice work. This will keep us going. If we keep up like this, we'll get through the winter." She tells us after checking through the supplies but of course someone won't like that idea.

"The winter? We will freeze our asses out here if we stay until then." Kenny claims.

"Because piling into an RV with you after what you did to my dad sounds so appealing." Lilly shot back.

_"Here we go." I mutter to my self._

"Why wouldn't it be? You know I will do whatever it takes to keep everyone safe."

"We already safe."

"Why don't we just do whatever is best for the kids. Doesn't that make sense." I suggests to the two.

"Lee its suicide out there." Lilly states.

"Well we die in here." Kenny argues.

"You're right, you could see someone sleeping and kill one of us." Lilly and Kenny make good points but are not willing to comprise or come up with a plan they both can agree with.

Katjaa, Carley, and Doug comes by hearing the disagreement. "At it again I see." Carley joke while Doug chime in asking, "Are we betting this time?"

"Can it you 2." Kenny tells them in a annoy tone.

"Don't boss people around." Lilly orders him.

"Oh this coming from you?" Kenny ask back getting angry.

"Come on, we are strongest together. Look Kenny I know you think I'm on her side but there are no sides, dammit." I try reasoning with the two because the fights have been getting way out of hand since Larry die and I hate that it will make Lilly explode dealing with all this stress and not fully able to cope with losing her father because of it.

"Well what about the food situation, protection, and what if this place falls? Somebody gotta be thinking about all of that." Kenny explain to us.

"How exactly has this not been working? We have everything we need." Lilly questions

"Because of me Lilly"

"No because Lee knows how to take care of PEOPLE and not just things."

"What about meds?"

"Don't you have enough considering you took everything from that station wagon?" I question Kenny reminding him of the night he decided to take the stuff that didn't belong to him.

"You know that stuff is not going to last forever Lee."

At this point I can tell that Lilly is getting tired of the back and forth with Kenny. "Everything that happens to us is another excuse for you to pull this crap about leaving. All I want is a week of nothing hearing it.

"We wouldn't even be fighting about our medicine and supply stock if Lee hadn't *ucked up downtown."

"What the hell!?" I yell out of shock from his statement.

"Some girl came screaming out of an alley. She had dead hanging all over her. She was making enough noise that we would've had plenty of time to get what we needed. Instead, smart guy shot her." Kenny tells the group making it seem like what I did was wrong.

"He what?" A shock look form on Lilly's face and now I was piss at Kenny for making the story seem one way then it was.

"He wanted to put her out of her misery. Stupid."

"Instead of what, making her suffer?" Lilly ask Kenny.

"You guys couldn't try to save her?" Carley ask us.

"Unlike Kenny who wanted to use her as bait when no human should suffer that fate, I couldn't let her suffer plus we was to far to try to save her so when she got bit I just took the shot so she wouldn't have to come back as one of them."

"Apparently you forgetting we all are suffering." Kenny claims.

"Some more than others." I can tell by her tone she thought of what Kenny did to her dad.

"I don't see y'all giving Lee hell for not doing what needed to be done." Kenny said while his wife tries to calm him down.

"Its not easy for him to just kill someone unlike you." Lilly responds and if I didn't know better I thought I saw Carley show a concern look towards me.

"Look, Macon and its people aren't savable. It's not a town. It's full of walkers and the people who WERE left are dying and walking around in the middle of the street. It's hell on earth and it's coming this way." Kenny again tries to explain to her.

"IT'S NOT GOING TO BE EASIER OUT ON THE ROAD!" Lilly finally snap and it actually scares me seeing her this way.

"How would you know?"

"WHAT I KNOW? I know you're not above murder! I know somebody has been STEALING our supplies! Thats right STEALING and I know the list of people I can trust here gets SMALLER EVERY DAMN DAY! Now everybody GET OUT!" After going off we quickly got out of her room.

"You happy now Kenny? Now you got really upset." Kenny just doesn't know we to quit likeI get why there are reasons to leave but he seriously did he had to push the topic that hard on Lilly like that?

"Whatever its not like she will be upset with you." Kenny shoots back at me.

"Kenny you can understand that.." Kenny interrupts his wife saying, "All I understand is that whenever *ish happens Im the *ucking bad guy. I'd like a thank you for once. FOR ONCE!" He walks off leaving Katjaa to look at me with a sad look and follows him.

"Well it looks like things are coming to a head." Carley said along side Doug.

"You can say that." I agree in a disappointed tone.

"Is it to late to make bets on who will win." Doug jokes in a way trying to light the mood which earns him double glares from me and Carley. "To soon?"

"Anyways, if it makes you feel better me and Doug think you made the right choice and that lately you been more of a Leader then Lilly and Kenny." Carley tells me with a smile with Doug holding her hand in agreement. _  
_

"Yea dude, even with you being close to Lilly now you still try to make sure we okay. You know looking out for the whole group and not just yourself." Doug also tells me which actually made me feel good knowing the two felt confident about me.

"I appreciate hearing the nice words. I'm not trying to take over but I just know that we are a group and we should make decisions as a group or we will fail." I explain to them.

They both nod in agreement with Carley saying, "Couldn't agree more. Anyways you should check on Lilly, we know only you can make her feel better, and when your done we got something we want to talk to you about." Carley and Doug head upstairs after finishing up talking to me. Taking their advice, I decide to go and check on Lilly to hopefully calm her down and see what she meant about stolen supplies. I enter the room to see Lilly with her head laying on her lap.

She looks up to see it was me with a sad expression on her face. "I'm sorry."

I sit right next to her letting her head lean on my shoulder as I rub her arm. "You know you don't have to apologize to me. I know you are under a lot of stress right now. Plus I wanted to follow up on when you said something about stolen supplies."

She looks at me and asks, "Do you know whats going on?"

"Unfortunately I don't." I answer her trying to remember if I saw anything missing the past days.

"Well theirs a traitor, somebody, one of us, out there. He or she or they have been taking things." She warns me as I look at her with confusion. It made be just stress getting to her but the last thing she needs to hear is being call paranoid over something like that.

For now I will go along with it. "Really? Who do you got?"

"Yes for real. And I don't have *hit. I just know." She answers me not sounding to convincing.

"Lilly..."

"The count's off and its the good stuff. Antibiotics, oxy, anything with opium in it."

"Come on Lilly, I check the count and its fine."

"I keep my own. That one's getting messed with."

"I know I'm not 100% stress free right now but I'm not stupid. I know what happens if I start a witch hunt."

"So this is your sweet way of asking me to start one?"

"I just want you to poke around."

"*sigh* fine what's there to go on?"

She reaches underneath the bed and hands me a broken flashlight. "We don't toss out equipment. We fix it. You'd only try to get rid of a flashlight if you were using it when you shouldn't."

She had a point, why wouldn't the person who used the flashlight not report about it being broken?

"Okay I will poke around a bit." I tell her getting up.

"Thank you Lee I really appreciate you trusting me." She said with a smile and I smile back leaving the room.

Part 1

* * *

**AU: Next chapter will be part 2 and the turning point of the story.**


	4. Chapter 3 from episode 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything telltale or anything I borrowed from other media

Chapter 3 from episode 3

"Lee and Lilly sitting in a tree, k.i.s.s.i.n.g." that song came from the voice of Duck who I have a feeling was ease dropping in me and Lilly's conversation.

"Duck what did you hear?" I ask folding my hands.

"Umm something about missing stuff." He answers all innocently.

"Well you need to un-hear all of that." I said trying to walk away.

"Can I help?" he questions me.

"What did I just say?" I question him back playing the adult card.

"You're the greatest detective and I can Dick Grayson! Your ward!" he claims and I just gave him a glare. "Thats robin."

"I know who it is." I shot back in a annoy tone. Figuring that he probably won't stop asking and I could use all the help I can get without making a scene.. "You can help. Don't tell anybody I mean that."

"Secrecy! Um what do I do?" He asks me quietly.

"I don't know. Go look around. Let me know if you find anything weird." He gives me the a-okay and runs off, its funny how he's more cheerful than his father. Before I go searching I should go back to Carley and Doug to see what they wanted to talk about. Hopefully its not them confessing they stole since they don't seem like the type to do so.

"Talk to lilly yet?" Carley ask as I made my way towards her and Doug.

"Yeah. She thinks supplies have been walking away." I answer her.

"Seriously?" Doug ask me.

"There's some broken equipment too. I'll look into it... unless y'all two know anything about this." They both look at me like I insulted them.

"No way we haven't broken nor stole anything." Doug tells me with Carley shaking her head agreeing with Doug.

"I didn't think either of you two would. Now that we got that part out of the way what did you guys wanted to talk about." Carley took a moment before out of no where saying, "You're a convicted killer."

"Jesus Carley in front of Doug?" I question out of shock by the fact that she just announce part of my secret in front of Doug who strangely seem okay with hearing it.

She quickly explains what she means, "Relax I already had told Doug a while ago and he's okay with it. I know I said I wouldn't tell someone but me and you can trust Doug and though you and Lilly are close I'm afraid about how she seem close to blurt out your secret to the rest of the group. Which is what we want to talk to you about, we think you should tell whoever you are comfortable with about your secret that way if it somehow comes out it won't hold a lot of resentment if they don't hear it from you."

Processing everything she just said, she was right. For so long I try to make up for my mistake that I haven't told anyone like Clem or Lilly about it. Maybe this is a chance to really move forward from it and though I don't like the fact that Doug found out Im glad he doesn't hate me and make its easier on who else I should tell.

"Your probably right." I said to her.

"Of course she's right. When I found out I wasn't angry because since I met you I had yet to feel threaten by you so to me your not a convicted killer in my eyes. So will you do it?" Doug mentions to me and it made me feel better about telling the people I'm close with.

"Yea I will. Thanks for the pep talk guys." I answer with a smile.

"Hey thats what friends are for right?" Carley asks with a smile as well as I left them so they could have their alone time.

* * *

*Mins after searching for stolen supplies*

_So now that Carley and Doug know I should decide on who else should know my secret. At this point I should tell Clementine, if I am going to keep watch over her she should at least know the truth from me instead of someone else. Lilly is another person I need to tell, even with her being stress I still think she should know. I care and trust her enough to honestly tell her something like that. I don't know if Ben should know since he probably would just freak out over it... screw it I rather he freak out from me saying it anyways. That leaves Kenny and Katjaa. I don't mind telling Katjaa since she always saw good in me but as far as Kenny goes I'm not telling him. For one our friendship has completely change, knowing him he will likely use that against me in the future, and now I think about it he has left me high and dry for dead twice now so telling him will make him not give a damn about anymore that he already does now. Well thats my choices now to make them happen starting with Clem and once I talk to everyone that I need to talk to I will let Lilly know what I found out._

I walk over to where Clem was as she was drawing a picture from earlier. "Hey sweet pea."

"Hey Lee." she reply back with a smile.

_Okay here I go. _"Clem, I need to talk to you for a second."

"Okey dokey."

"The day you and I met, I was in a car accident." I start to confess to her.

"I remember, your leg was bleeding."

"The car I was in was a police car and I was on my way to jail for committing a crime. I need to tell you now because I don't want you to hear it any other way." After I told the her the truth a surprise look form on her face.

"Okay." was all she said.

"Do you have anything to say?" I ask wanting her to tell me how she feel if she has a problem with anything I just said.

"I don't think so." she answers.

"You can go back to your things." She nods her head and goes back drawing.

_Well that wasn't easy but its a start. Since she is over there I better go ahead and tell Katjaa and she can tell Kenny if she wants to but I'm not going to tell him._

"Hey Katjaa can I talk to you about something?" I ask politely as Kenny was resting on the couch.

"Sure. Is everything okay?" She asks as we walk away from the couch to keep Kenny from waking up.

"I want to tell you that I was on my way to prison three months ago. You've always looked at me with kind eyes and I wonder if you would still do that if you knew I was a convicted felon." I confess to her earning the same reaction that Clem gave me when I told her.

"My goodness, for what?" How much trouble can a teacher get into?" She asks not understanding what exactly did I do.

"Well, plenty, but it had nothing to do with that... It was for murder." I straight up told her.

"Why?"

"He and my wife were..." As I try to explain it like was out of respect she cuts me off.

"That's enough. Tell me what happened when you were locked in the fridge. At the dairy." Part of me felt that I shouldn't because of what Kenny did but there was no point of lying now.

"I was giving Larry CPR with Lilly and Kenny came in from out of nowhere and put a stop to it."

"What did he do?"

I hesitate before answering, "He smash his head in."

At that moment she was silence with a hurt expression on her face, I could tell thats not what she was expecting to hear as she begin to walk off.

"Katjaa..." I whisper.

"Everything keeps changing." was the last thing she said as she went back over to Kenny.

_I wish that could had gone better, I wasn't expecting to answer about the incident but she was going to find the truth out eventually. Even though Kenny should had been the one to tell her. *Sigh* I guess Ben is up next._

"Hey Ben I need to tell you something." I got his attention while he was on lookout.

"Sure, Lee. Is it about my watch? I'm trying to do a good job." He questions me nervously.

"Your doing fine." I assure him as I go on to tell him the truth.

"I was on my way to prison before this." I reveal to him.

"Whoa, seriously? What, uh, were you in for?" Strangely he doesn't seem as shock as I thought he would.

"Its not important. Just, if you hear anything, its probably true and now you know."

"Thanks for trusting me, man. I, uh, I.." he starts stuttering like he was worry he was about to say something wrong.

"Ben relax."

"Okay."

_Now thats funny. I would had thought out of all people Ben would be the one to freak out but he actually was calm about it. I don't know if it was just because he felt good about me trusting him or what. Regardless I'm happy that was dealt with and now last but certainly not least Lilly. Theres no telling how she is going to react or if she already __knows thanks to Larry, but theres only one way to find out._

"Hey." I said to Lilly as I walk back inside her room.

"Find anything?" She asks while lifting her head back up to look at me.

"Yes but first I need to tell you something important about me."

"Sure go ahead Lee." She said with concern. I really feel nervous but if I was able to tell Clem than I should have no problem telling Lilly plus she deserve the truth.

"Lilly I'm telling you thins because at this point I feel we have gotten close enough for you to know this secret about me... I was sent to prison before the plague." I confess feeling the weight off my shoulders.

"*hit." she mutters which made me curious.

"What?" I ask.

"Dad said there was something about you."

"So you already knew?" I wouldn't be surprise knowing how Larry threaten to tell her in the past.

"No I mean I didn't know what to know." she admits.

"Well it's true and I'm sorry. If you have second thoughts about me I completely understand but at least you actually heard the truth from me." I said in a low tone getting ready for what any negative reaction.

"My dad treated you like *hit, knew who you were and you tried to save his life, not only that you have truly been there for me. The last thing you need to do is apologize." She tells me which actually put a smile on my face.

"Thank you." I whisper to her looking in her eyes.

Lilly look back at me until she gets up, comes towards me to sit on my lap, and the next thing I know she kiss me on the lips softly. I kiss back loving the taste of her lips, tho part me felt that this wasn't the time but I couldn't denied that I really felt something for Lilly, I just wasn't sure if she felt something about me.

"Lee you are a incredible man, so who cares if you had kill a guy before? I bet he was a dick considering your not quick to kill unless you need to." She said while rubbing the side of my face.

"Well, it ruined my life."

"Good thing everyone else's got destroyed shortly thereafter, huh? Misery loves company." She jokes getting a laugh out of me as I wrap my arms around her waist. I really enjoying this moment, since the world is pretty much in hell at times like this is good to have these nice moments with the one you really care about. I somewhat can relate now to how Kenny must feel when it comes to Katjaa.

"So about the stolen supplies.." I began to tell her but we was both cut off by someone yelling "YOU DON'T *UCKING STEAL FROM US!"

"What the hell!?" Lilly question. We both look to see some bandits capturing our group holding them hostage.

"They got our people!" I warn Lilly but she was already on the move getting her rifle. "What are you doing?"

"Stall them. Just keep them talking.. and be careful." She commands me before escaping out the window. I figure she would find a spot to snipe the bandits down. Which means I need to buy her enough time to do so.

"YOU MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIVES!" one of the bandits yell. I lift my hands up in surrender and walk slowly towards them.

"Hold it right there!" One of the bandits command pointing his gun at me.

"Take it easy..." I calmly said walking towards them. "We have more supplies. We can keep the deal going."

"To late *hithead! We ain't giving second chances!" He yell back at me. I notice Lilly was getting in position so I still need to make time for her.

"It was a mix-up! We'll make it worth your while." I claim to keep him talking.

"I'm listenin." he tells me.

"What will it take to reach a deal?" I ask the bandit.

"About twice as much as you been giving us!"

"You got it. Done."

"Is that so?" It seem to work because he lowers his gun. "Well.. I suppose we oughta hash out some terms. then!"

"I don't like no hash." One of the other bandits said.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL *BAM*" At that moment the bandit I was originally talking to got shot in the head giving the group the opportunity to make their move. Kenny and Katjaa made a run for it as Carley grab her gun and shot two of the bandits in the head. I signal Clementine to come to me as Doug grab on of the bandits gun and try to shoot the one escaping but he miss thus allowing that bandit to call for the others to show.

"We gotta get out of here!" Kenny shots at me.

"No *hit!" I yell back with Clem right beside me behind the RV.

Kenny hands me his rifle, "Get those Bastards! Cover our people and get them to the RV. Clem come on inside." Clem look at me and I nod in approval, so she follows Kenny inside as I start shooting some of the bandits. Doing so allow Carley, Doug, and Ben to make their way to me.

"Thank you save our asses their." Ben tells me.

"Just get inside." I order them.

"Lee help!" Katjaa cry to me seeing a group of walkers made their way in the area.

"Katjaa hand on." Seeing a walker coming towards her and Duck I was able to shoot it before it got chance to attack.

"Alright you two come on." I yell seeing that they were okay to come over. Kenny comes out to get his family inside while telling me "Thank you." I nod back at him turning my attention towards Lilly.

"Everyone made it Lilly come on!" I yell hearing Kenny starting the RV.

"Okay!" She yells back making her way to us. The RV starting moving but Lilly was able to make it just in time to make our exit. Thank God she made it along with Clem and the rest of the group.

* * *

*Later that night on the road*

"Is everyone alright?" I ask the group in general.

We fine." Katjaa said along with the others.

"Well this group is not fine. We need to figure out how this happened. We just lost everything." Lilly speaks to the group.

"Well we're lucky as hell to have this RV!" Kenny mentions while he was driving.

"And nobody got hurt, bit, nor died." Carley also mentions with Doug's arm around her shoulder.

"Still somebody in here caused this." Lilly mutters out loud and sadly she was right.

"Settle down back there; the bandits have had our number for weeks!" Kenny trying to calm everyone down.

"This is different. Somebody was working with them." Lilly tells the group.

"*sigh* She's right, whoever it was was slipping them our meds. They didn't get their last package, so they attack. I found a bag of supplies hidden outside the wall!" I openly tell the group which I try to tell Lilly earlier.

"That make total sense." Lilly agreeing with me.

"Calm down back there! Thats nuts!" Kenny again trying to calm everyone. I was impress that he was keeping his cool this time, but I can tell Lilly wasn't keep hers.

"So, Carley and Doug, is there something you want to say?" Lilly ask the couple.

"What you getting at it?" Doug question defensively.

"We have to get it out of you then?" Lilly starts speaking in a dark tone that I am not liking.

"Back off." Carley chime in.

"Neither of you two are in no position to make demands." Lilly shoots back at them.

"Whoa whoa now you just pointing fingers." Carley implies.

"Maybe this not is not the right time." Kenny suggests while still driving.

"If not then when especially with what just happen?" Lilly questions angrily.

"Why them? This seems like a stab in the dark, Lilly." I calmly tell her and being honest.

"Well in Carley case she's always SO eager to see what supplies we found. She never talks about her family. She could be related to those bastards for all we know." Lilly assume which gets Doug upset.

"Now hold on a second, now I know I don't get wrapped in the politics around here, but we really need to think before we start stringing somebody up!" Doug tells Lilly with Carley jumping in saying, "And beside my family are Lutherans not a bunch of meth-riddled forest people."

"Yet you are not saying it wasn't you.." Lilly began to say until Carley interrupts her.

"It wasn't!" she said confidently.

"Guys I know Lilly is coming across strong but we have to act on this NOW. Its nuts yea but we have a traitor here. Do you guys get that? Someone who puts their insidious *hit above everyone else." I explain to the group, it wasn't the popular decision but the longer we wait to deal with it the worse its going to get.

"Thank you Lee." Lilly agreeing with me. She was about to start asking Ben questions but we heard the RV hit something outside.

"What's going on up there?" Lilly ask Kenny freaking out.

"I hit something, we gotta stop!" Kenny tells us as he pulls over.

"In that case we can deal with this now then." Lilly looks at Ben making him nervous.

"Kenny is it safe out there?" I ask before we do what we was about to do. "Should be."

"Everybody out." Lilly orders beside Clem and Doug since Katjaa will look after them. We made our way out the RV, Lilly checks underneath to see what she could find. "Kenny, the RV has some surface damage but there's a walker trapped underneath.

"Just great. Everyone, keep your eyes peeled." Kenny said since he starts finding a way to get the walker unstuck.

"We should hear what everybody thinks about your stories." Lilly claims looking at Doug and Carley.

"Well I think you should chill out!" Ben suggest with a panic tone.

"We are not going to take this. You might think you can push Ben around but you can't push us around."

"With that attitude I'm starting to think that it was both of you that did it. Just tell me which on of you did it and this can be over with."

"There's no way it was Carley or Doug. It was somebody else." I tell Lilly my opinion.

"Thats what you think?" She asks me.

"Yes." I answer.

"Okay fine then. Kenny?"

"I don't know! Just, stop would ya?!" Kenny yells still trying to get the walker out.

"Well your vote counts for you and Katjaa." Lilly claims.

We don't need all those VOTED! What do we have to do for you to TRUST US! I'll do ANYTHING!" Ben just blurts out, if I didn't know any better I said he sound guilty

"Seriously Ben stop panicking. You need to stop and just take a breath." I order Ben because his panicking was not helping the issue.

"Do we need any more evidence than this?!" Lilly questions me.

"Screw Evidence! Stop treating us like this." Doug chimes in.

"Kenny what is going to be? Lilly asks Kenny again.

"Just give me a damn minute!"

"Ben you have until that walker is dealt with to tell it was them and not you." She glares at him.

"Your just torturing him!" Carley mentions.

"Lilly just calm down a bit this is getting a little out of hand." I told her, this isn't the best way to handle this.

"You know I can't Lee not until we figure this out." She shoots back at me.

"THERE! I got him." Kenny yells finally getting the walker out.

"Please lets just get back in the RV." Ben suggests again but I can tell Lilly wasn't cool with that idea.

"That's not happening." she said shooting down the idea

"You think you're some tough *itch, don't you? Like nothing can hurt you, but you're just a scared little girl. Get the *uck over it. Take a page from Lee's book and try helping somebody for once." Carley said some things right than I don't think anyone expected to hear. I look over to Lilly and she seem like she was about to meltdown.

"Now what the *uck the problem? Kenny ask coming over to us.

We look over to Lilly but she just stood there speechless. She lowers her head and quietly goes back inside the RV. Seeing her do this left us pretty stun as well.

"Okay what just happen?" Kenny asks in confusion.

"I don't know, but we probably should get a move out of here and talk about this later. We could use some rest after all." I said to group getting nods from them as we all head back in as Kenny drove off with none of us saying a word to each other.

* * *

*The next morning*

"Rise and shine! We got something up ahead." Kenny calls out to the group walking us up. It was surprising to see him still awake still driving.

"Whats going on Ken?" I ask rubbing my eyes.

"The road's blocked." He points out slowing the RV down. "Now we got to deal with this." After stopping the RV, Me Kenny, and Doug got out to see a train was blocking our way.

"You think theres any way around it?" Doug asks.

"Doesn't look like it. On foot, maybe. Can't really afford to do that now." Kenny explains to us.

I look around the area to make sure the coast was clear. "This seem like a safe area. All this brush will stop anything from creeping up on us."

"Well for now lets all get out the RV except Lilly." Kenny tells us.

"What are trying to say?" I question him not liking how he state that.

"Look I don't know what state of mind Lilly is in and the last thing we need is for her to blow up again like last night." Kenny tries telling me but I wasn't buying.

"It just sound to me that you just looking after your self." I shot back at him.

"Lee *sign* I not going to sit here and act like I know you care for her but Lilly hasn't been the same since Larry... If it comes down to it we might need to make a decision." He starts telling me and I have a feeling I know what he's trying to suggest.

"What decision!?" I question him angrily.

"About maybe letting her go on her own.." He said softly which sets me off.

"THERES NO WAY IM LETTING THAT HAPPEN ESPECIALLY THAT YOU CAUSE THIS TO HAPPEN TO HER!" I yell at him.

"Lee just calm down..." Doug trying to calm me down.

"You know what back at the pharmacy you ask me about leaving in the RV or staying well just like your loyalties is with Katjaa and Duck my loyalties is with Lilly and Clementine so if you plan on kicking her out you better be ready to kick me out!" I warn him.

It was quiet at first until Kenny finally spoke and said, "Your right Lee, I did at the end of the day cause Lilly to be in the state of mind that she is in due to what happen to her dad, but like you said I got to look out for my family just like you got to look out for yours... so maybe this when we do go our separate ways because this is just one thing I won't stand on."

I just look at him and thought about what he said. I can tell he has guilt in him and yes Lilly hasn't been perfect but none us our but I like I always knew Kenny is family comes first type of guy and if anything I can't take that away from him.

"Im sorry Kenny for everything I did to hurt you..." I apologize to him, I don't know why but if we was about to do what we about to do I want it off of good terms not bad terms as I offer my hand to him.

He looks at it and he hesitate at first but instead gives me a bro-type hug." I am sorry too. I know I came off a jerk to you at times but I can't forget what you have done when it came to my family and your are and always will be my friend." I hug him back after hearing what he said.

"Guys please..." Doug try to talk but we cut him off.

"Don't tell the group yet. I think we should find a way to see if this train will work and from their figure out what paths we will take. Right Kenny?"

"I agree pal." He answers as we get everyone off the RV.

"What was that fight all about?" I overhear Carley ask Doug to him answering "We will talk about it later." in a sad tone.

"Lee is everything alright?" Clem ask me, I don't know how she is going to feel once I tell her about the plan but its already set in motion.

"Yes for now, we will explain later.. Just hang with Duck and Katjaa okay?" I ask of her.

"Okay." She tells me with a hug with me hugging her back. Lilly came out but I pull her to the side where nobody could see us.

"Lilly what happen last night? It was like you completely shut down after Carley said what she said." I question her wanting to know whats going on in her head.

"You kicking me out... leaving me alone out there..." Lilly mutters to me.

"What? No... Lilly the fight me and Kenny had to do with the fact that he thinks that you are a danger to the group but.."

"I get it Lee, I have fully recover from what happen to my dad and now I taking it out on everyone by not trusting and pointing fingers at people. I deserve to be abandon." She tells me in defeat. I couldn't believe that this was coming out of Lilly's mouth and I won't stand for it either.

"No NO. Don't you ever say that! Yes you can be hard to handle but you are no danger. You are strong, confident, and a leader that I.. grown to have feelings for." She looks at me with shock in her eyes as I continue. "I'm not where Im going to say I love you but I care for you just as much as I do Clem. I been have these feelings for a while and I just haven't realize that until that moment you kiss me. Lilly I won't abandon you and thats why me and Kenny decide to split once we get things rolling with the train. Do you understand?" I can tell she is soaking all this in because she was speechless. At that moment she grabs my face and kiss me with me grabbing her waist kissing her back. _Damn this feels good._

She breaks the kiss telling me, "Thank you Lee for always being there to tell me right and wrong and for saving me. I promise I will be better for you and Clem."

"I know you will. Just try to make things right with the group while me and Kenny get things ready okay?" She nods at me with a smile giving one more kiss before I go to work.

* * *

*A hour later*

Well it took some time but we was able to get the train started. During that time Lilly did her best to ask for forgiveness, so far Carley and Doug were okay but I wasn't sure about Ben. Also I met a older guy name Chuck, who turns out he actually live in the train for a while now. He actually hit it off with the group rather well and as long Clem was okay around him then I'm fine with that. Once we got the train working, we gather up everyone to explain what was going to happen next which like I expect didn't receive positive reactions from it.

"WHY?"

"ARE YOU TWO SERIOUS?"

"WE CANT SPLIT NOW!"

"Everyone calm down. Look me and Lee are on mutual terms with this and no hard feelings against each other but this is just the way it needs to be for now. Lee and Lilly will take the RV whatever they go and I will be taking the train with Katjaa and Duck to the coast. So you guys have to decide now which road you are following and chuck made it clear already that he is sticking to the train so that leaves Carley, Doug, and Ben to decide." Kenny made it clear to the group.

Carley and Doug look at each other and thought about it until Ben spoke up, "Well in that case I'm going with Kenny!" Ben choose which rather shock all of us. "Lee nothing against you and I thank you for letting me in the group to begin with but I still not fully comfortable around Lilly and I rather take my chance on the coast then on the road."

I look at Ben for a bit and in a weird way I was proud that he wasn't afraid to speak up for his self without feeling judge. I walk over to him and shake his hand with a smile. "I respect your choice Ben. Good to see your growing up, and knowing Kenny he will get you prepare for the rest of the world." Kenny chimes in saying "you bet your ass I will." with a smirk.

That left Carley and Doug. "We will go with Lee. No its not because he save us in the past but we feel we have gotten real close to him plus that should make the split up even 5 on 5 right." Carley spoke up with Kenny nodding his head at them knowing that they was going to pick Lee but he couldn't blame them.. Lee is a hell of a guy.

"Alright that settle it. We all should say our goodbyes for I don't know if we meet again but heres hoping we do." I tell the group as we said our last goodbyes to each other. I can tell this hurt Clem and Doug the most because they play with each other all the time. Hopefully that pain won't last long. We got into our respective transportations and after Kenny got the train moving we made our way forward.

"So Lee where exactly is next location?" Lilly ask as she was the driver of the RV. That was a good question, I haven't really thought that part out on where we should go consider I don't know a lot of safe places. Suddenly I look at Clem who looks back at me and thats when I figure out where we will be going.

"Alright gang, I decided that due to a promise I made.. We will be going to Savannah to look for Clementines parents. Once we find out the status from them we will figure out from there." This cause everyone to give me shocking looks but Clem had a huge smile on her face as I smile back at her.

* * *

Choices from episode 3

**Sweet, merciful death: Did you shoot the girl?**

Shot the girl

**Left behind: Did you abandon Lilly?**

Let her back on the RV

* * *

**Author note: Well there you have it the turning point that I was talking about last chapter. So of course you notice that I change the name of the story now. That because I listen to the fans and if I can make it work I will try. A lot of you ask for Carley/Doug to live so for now thats going to happen and they will be the Christa and Omid of the story so you won't be seeming them here sorry. Also I can now tell the ****original name LLC stand for Lee, Lilly, and Clementine since Lee/Lilly was suppose to focus but hey sometimes changes are meant to happen so its Lee/Lilly and Carley/Doug. Soon I will introduce my O.C for this story who will be use throughout this story from now to season 2 so look for that. Thank you all for the reviews and whose excited for Season 2 episode 5: NO GOING BACK?! **


	5. Chapter 4 from episode 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything telltale or anything I borrowed from other media  
Chapter 4 from episode 4

Lee's P.O.V

_"Well its been two days since the group split up with Kenny leaving with his group while I leave with my mines. I glad me and him was able to settle the issue we had between us because he was.. is a good friend and I hope him, his family, and Ben survive out there. It was then I told my group that consist of now Clementine, Lilly, Carley, and Doug that we are going to Savannah to find Clem's parents and if we don't find them we work our way into finding a safer place for her. Though Carley and Doug felt like it was a long shot, the two respect me for thinking and caring for Clementine's feelings and Lilly, who you can say is my girlfriend now, was with me __regardless for she felt that I am a good leader so whatever I decide she doubt she would question it. I can tell that there is still some tension between Carley and Lilly but it hasn't been a huge issue for Lilly is trying to make things right."_

_"During the two days of driving, I took the time, along with Lilly, to train Clem on how to survive in this new world for if something happen to us she needs to be able to learn how to defend her self from walkers. One I decided to cut her hair short, for Doug suggested that her hair could easy get grab on so as much as Clem didn't want to we cut to where it would be harder for the walkers to get her. Second me and Carley taught her how to shoot. Clem certainly did not like the feel of holding a gun but she knew eventually she might end up having to use it. We taught her to make sure you shoot at walker's heads for that's their weak spot, during one of our stops we use empty bottles for target practice, which Clem got better at shooting once she got the hang of it. Lilly play more of a mother type in Clem role which she didn't mind doing since she cares for her __a lot."_

_Currently we had to park the R.V for it was running out of gas but luckily we made it to Savannah before it did. We decide to walk around to see could we find a local gas station._

* * *

"Can I just hold it?" Clem ask me referring to her walkie-talkie. The reason I have it in my pocket was because on the way here me and Lilly heard someone on it when it wasn't suppose to work. Me and Lilly realize that she has talked to someone and this stranger knows what our plan is. Of course Clem doesn't know that I know nor does the rest of the group.

"Just for a little while, I think we are getting close to where my mom and dad are? Maybe I can.." Clem kept pleading but I cut her off.

"I already told you no so don't ask me again." I respond to her in a somewhat angry tone.

"Whats the harm in letting her hold on to it? It doesn't even work." Carley question me.

"How about you stay focus on making sure we don't run into any walkers." I shot back at her.

"Well damn sorry I ask." She mutters as I take a deep breath. I didn't mean to come across like that to Clem and Carley but knowing that a stranger pretty is much stalking us because of Clem it kind of makes me tense. "I'm sorry Carley, how are you two holding up?" I ask both Carley and Doug.

"It's okay Lee and we are doing okay right now." Carley responds to me.

"Wish there was a gas station near by so we wouldn't be out in the open like this." Doug chime in as we kept walking.

"I agree. Hey Lilly you think we are getting close to one, we really shouldn't get that far from the R.V?" I ask Lilly who was leading us down the road.

"I know but we have to risk if we want to get the R.V going. Theres got to be a gas station near by." Lilly answers me, but at that moment we heard a bell go off. We all look to see that the sound was coming from a church tower which is strange by the timing the bell rang.

"Everyone just relax, its automatic, on a timer." Lilly try explaining but we all still aren't convince that it we were safe.

"Well what kinda of church bell goes off at twenty past the hour? I question the group. No one answer but in the corner of my eye I saw someone running across the rooftop.

"Someone's up there." I claim to the group pointing at the building I saw the person at.

"I don't see anything Lee." Carley said looking up.

"Me either, you sure someone was up there?" Doug inquired looking at me like I was seeing things.

"I thought I did, or maybe I am seeing..." As I begin to answer I am suddenly cut off by the sound of Clem's walkie-talkie.

"If I were you, I'd get out the street right. Now." It was the voice me and Lilly heard from earlier which made me wonder was this person the same one I saw on the building?

"I thought you said that thing didn't work!" Carley points out as I grab the walkie-talkie out from my back pocket.

I push the button to respond, "Are you the one causing the bell to go off?" I only got static in return.

"That guy might be the one who is ringing that bell." Lilly claims with an angry expression.

"Wait but that doesn't make sense, why would the guy ring it and then turn around and try to warn us? Which less to another question what was he trying to alert us about?" Doug giving his opinion which he actually has a good point on who exactly is messing with us.

"Um guys..." Clem mutters as we turn all turn to see what she was facing and at that moment we knew at least now why the mysterious person told us to get off the street for almost an army of walkers began to head our way.

"Damn they are blocking our way to the R.V. We have to make a run for it!" I command the group as they all look at me agreeing. We quickly took off where a smaller group of walkers was in front of us. Lilly takes out her rifle and starts shooting her way through along with Carley shooting at the walkers with her pistol. I grab Clem's hand to make sure she was with me. I turn to see Lilly fell over from a walker who now has a her foot. I quickly took my pistol out and made a clean shot to the walkers head and went to help Lilly.

"Thanks Lee." She said as I help her off the ground.

"Anytime for you." I told her while checking to make sure she wasn't hurt causing a smile to form on her face.

"Save the kiss moment for later! We just found a house with a gate, maybe it will keep them off us for now!" Doug yell signaling that he and Carley located a house where we can be safe at. We hurry towards the gate with Doug closing it after we all made it in.

"You okay?" I ask Clem after helping Doug secure the gate.

"Yes Lee." She answers giving me a hug.

"Hey Lilly you think we can get inside?" Carley ask Lilly who is working on the front door.

"Possibly, the door is lock but it there's an entrance for a dog to slip in but I pretty sure we can't reach for the lock from there. I would suggest..." Lilly got cut off by Clementine due to out of no where she crawls through the door without warning or asking to do so. If this was Clem back when I just found her at the treehouse I would panic right now, but this is not the case for this Clementine is better train for I trust and believe in her because if something does happens to us she needs to be confident in her self to take on obstacles like this without pushing her to hard. Next thing we hear is my confirmation as she unlock the door, comes out unharmed yelling, "Ta Da!"

I kneel to her with a proud smile on my face to say, "Great Job Clem."

"That was very brave, you should be proud of your self." Lilly joins the praise Clem getting, she definitely deserve it here.

"I did good right?" Clem asks with a smile on her face.

"Of course sweet pea. You did good." I reply to her with Carley and Doug coming towards us.

"Not that we don't want to praise Clementine but we probably should head inside so we can actually stay safe." Carley tells us. We all agree and enter the house.

At this point Lilly and I figure we should check the house to make sure it completely safe before making our next move. Me, Lilly and Clem check the top floor while Carley and Doug check the bottom floor. After going through the rooms, we all came back to the living room to discuss our next move.

"So when you was you planning on telling us?" Carley questions me folding her arms.

"What do you mean?" I ask back feeling confuse on the random question.

"That apparently the walkie-talkie did work all this time?" Carley ask me pointing to it.

"Look me and Lilly had just found out yesterday, we was going to tell you two today." I explain to her.

"Beside it wouldn't make sense talking about it while we were out looking for gas which we still need to get, in order to get out of this area safely." Lilly join in the conversation.

"Just like it didn't make sense for you accusing me of stealing from the group?" Carley shot back at her.

"Look I said I was sorry about that! What more do you want from me Carley!?" Lilly questions as we could tell she was getting piss.

"Look this is not getting us no where you two fighting like this." Doug interrupts the two.

"Doug is right, the stealing from the group issue is way pass us and we need to focus on the here and now. As this moment we need to figure out 1. Who is the guy on the walkie-talkie, 2. Is it the same person who rung the bell earlier, and 3. Figuring out how to deal with the R.V." I broke down the plan to the group which they all agree with what I said. I turn to Clem because she knows more than anyone about the stranger she has talked to.

"Clem listen, you are not in any trouble, but you should have told us about you communicating to this person for we don't know if he's good or bad and the last thing we want is anything happening to you. I need you to tell us everything you know or what you have discuss with this person." I said to Clementine in a calm but serious tone.

She gives me guilty look but gets her self ready to talk. "He's just a friend. I don't think he wants to hurt us. I told him I was trying to find my parents, and that they were in Savannah. He really seems nice, I think he wants to help me find them." We all look at her and process what we just heard.

_"To me I don't that this stranger wants to help. You would think he would ask Clem to speak to me so we could work together to find her parents, and not only that he probably has no clue on who here parents are or look like so there's no way we can trust him."_

"Clem I don't think he wants to help us.." Lilly began to speak but again got cut off by Carley.

"How do you know, I mean if you think about if this is the same guy who save us earlier maybe he does what to help." Carley spoke her opinion.

"If he wanted to help he would had try to talk to the group by now not just Clementine Carley, but oh I forget you have a trust everyone you see policy." Lilly argue, I really not liking where this is going.

"Ladies please calm..." Doug tries to stop them.

"Maybe I do have a trust policy that doesn't involve trusting you." Carley talks over Doug.

"Get over your self Carley you can't even let go of one stupid argument." Lilly shoots back at her.

"An argument that you cause."

"What is your really problem with me?"

_"This is getting way out hand and fast!" I thought to myself feeling __irritated._

"The real problem? The problem I have is that you think like a lone wolf and I think you wanted the group to split up just so you can have Lee to yourself, just so you can feel right about any decisions you come up with ever since Kenny kill your.." at this point I couldn't take the back and forth between the two.

"ENOUGH! YOU TWO ARE BOTH ARE ACTING IMMATURE RIGHT NOW WHEN YOU FORGET WE ARE STILL A GROUP FOR A DAMN REASON!" I yell at both of them and got out of the house leaving including Clementine in the house.

_"Man I need to get some fresh air, it was like I had all that stress build inside me and I just had to release it. Its hard leading the group when you trying to keep everyone happy when there are still issues within the group with Carley and Lilly as well as Clem and the stranger. Maybe this is a sign I'm not suppose to lead this group, maybe I..." _I look up and out of no where and dark figure was standing behind the fence just watching me. I walk forward to see his face but he took off running before I could get a better look at him.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want from us?" I yell at the mysterious person not hearing the group coming out.

"Lee are you okay? Whats going on?" I hear Lilly ask me. I decide to calm my self down before answering.

"I saw someone standing there by the fence. Watching us." I answer her.

"Was it a man or woman?" Carley also asks me.

"I think it was a man.. I couldn't get a great look." I respond to her.

"You think it's the same person who been following us?" Doug ask his girlfriend.

"Either that or it could be the guy on the radio." Carley tells him.

"Well regardless who it is, this place is official not safe anymore. Theres no telling if that person will come back or not to harm us. I said we go look for gas, get the R.V going and get out of Savannah as soon as we can." Lilly voice her opinion which she does have a point.

"I think it's a good idea but we all don't need to just go searching and get lost, we still can use this house as a safe house if we don't find anything." Doug points out to the group.

Just then, an idea came to my mind, "How about this: Me and Lilly will go look for gas while you and Carley hold down the place until we get back. That way we won't get split up to far." I said to the group planing out our next move.

"Alright that sound good to us." Carley agreeing to my plan. I don't know if it involves Lilly not being around her, though I need to talk to both of them about the issues they have with each other.

"Wait, can't I come? My mom and dad can't be far now, maybe we can look for them on the way to the river." Clem suggest. Honestly I feel it's getting close to time to let Clem know the truth but I'm hoping to stall long enough to let her know at a better time. Plus right now I rather she stay safe here.

"There's no way I'm letting you go back out there." I tell her.

"But maybe I can help!" She argues.

"I know but Lilly and I will be fine. You are going to stay right here where it's safe. No arguments." I said pretty much putting my foot down on this conversation.

"Okay" She said back with a disappointed tone. She went inside with Carley and Doug leaving me and Lilly outside alone.

"You ready to do this, the sooner we get gas the sooner we can get out of here." Lilly points out as I ready my pistol.

"Yea let's do this." I said with confidence. Before we head out, me and Lilly check to make sure the area is clear. After seeing no walkers, we made sure the gate is lock and start our mission to find gas.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author note:** Sorry I have not update this in a while. I really didn't have a clear direction on where this story will be going so when I had the spare time I actually been planing the story out and so far I already have the rest of season 1 plan out, just need to write it down haha. The next chapter will feature my O.C so stay tune for that.


End file.
